Wild force rangers voulenteer part 1 (fixed version)
by Powerranger lover101
Summary: Here is a fixed and complete version of my original story. enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own wild force

One morning the wild force rangers woke up and were still tired and was getting ready to dress for school.

Cole:*yawn* Good morning guys time to wake up!

(Max who was asleep on his bed snored. He yawned and opened his eyes)

Max:Hey I'll wake Danny up for you

(Danny still asleep on his bed and under his covers got woken by Max as usually and yawned)

Danny:what time is it

Cole: It's 6:50

Danny: WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP BEFORE LIKE 6:30!

Max: well (before Max could continue to talk Cole shushed Max and went up to Taylor bed and woke her up)

Cole: Taylor wake up time for school

Taylor: OK

Cole: OK

Taylor: K

( Cole walk away from her bed and asked max to wake Alyssa up for him)

Max: wake up Alyssa time for school

Alyssa:OK

(Princess Shayla goes to Merricks bed and wakes him up)

Princess Shayla: Oh Merrick your going to school too

Merrick: what why!?

Shayla: because you have to watch them

Merrick: fine!

(Merrick wakes up from his sleep and get's dress and heads down stairs)

(Cole comes down the stairs with his clothes on)

(Taylor,Max,Danny,and Alyssa grab their backpacks with their homework and head out the door to wait with Cole and Merrick)

Cole: where is that bus it should be here by now

(the bus finally came and the rangers went on the bus and sat down)

Cole: I wonder if they have some pizza for today's special?

Max: probably like yesterday we had taco's

Merrick: Guys be quiet I'm trying to read a book

Max:*in quiet voice* Man when has Merrick ever picked up a book?

Cole: I don't know it just happened or because Shayla made him do it

(the bus stops and parks in front of the school and the students get off the bus and head inside)

Cole: OK when the bell rings we run to math before anyone else does

Max: fine we'll do that right guys!

All: yeah!

(the bell rings and the rangers run to class because the are a little small in high school than the others)

Mrs. Apple B: OK class today we will talk about how to find the missing angles for triangles.

Danny: this is easy!

Mrs. apple b: turn to page 124 in your text books

(The class goes to the page in their text books)

Mrs. apple b: OK Danny can you please figure this out?

Danny: OK (goes up to the whiteboard and start's to write)

Mrs. apple b: answer this 20 degrees and 70 degrees find the missing degree

Danny:OK (Danny writes 70+20=90 and then 180-90=90 degrees)

Mrs. apple b: good Danny that is correct!

(bell rings)

Mrs. apple b: ok class for your homework do pages 125-129

(the students walk out of the class and head in the hallway)

Max: man Danny you did it like it was nothing!

Danny: Well Max that was what you can do if you study!

(they all laugh)

Danny: Stampede!

Alyssa: MAX RUN!

Max: what

Alyssa: MAX RUN RUN

Cole: not again

(they run to a safe place where they couldn't get ran over)

Taylor: that was close I thought we were goners!

Alyssa: yeah that was close

Alyssa: hey guys look at this

Cole: what is it?

Alyssa: it's a sign up sheet

Max: for what?

Alyssa: it's for volunteering

Danny: so we could do that for extra time

Taylor: yeah we could let's see what we can do

(They look at the sheet and see car washing, animal shelter, Libray and more)

Taylor: I could help at the Libray to read books to kids

Alyssa: I could help at the animal shelter!

Max: I could help at the car wash maybe I will see girls

(Alyssa looks at Max and hits him in the arm)

Max: ow why did you do that

Alyssa: because when you get ideas you think about women on car hoods or something

Cole: ok let's go to lunch

(All the students head to the cafeteria)

Cole: Man it's vegetables for lunch!

Max: what! Who dare change the special!

Trixe: I did I think we should eat more healthy

Taylor: we are I case you haven't notice, oh what you don't care!

Trixe: hm!

Cole: good thing I packed my own lunch and sweets

Max: it's fruit salad for dessert yuck!

(Five hours later)

Taylor: ok guys let's go volunteer and meet back on the floating island

All: ok

(At the animal shelter)

Owner: are you Alyssa?

Alyssa: yes I am

Owner: ok follow me please

Alyssa: ok

(she sees a cat in it's cage)

Alyssa: awww shes cute can I hold her?

Owner: sure

(Alyssa picks up the cat and holds her in her arms)

Alyssa: so what do you need help with?

To be countiued

Hey guys I fixed this story there will be a New story call Alyssa's new comment and follow thanks and Trixie is a made up character she's popular and has blonde hair, Blue eyes,pink one shoulder top, and a black skirt with high heels. Just incase you guys ask.


End file.
